Little Mouse, Hear me Roar
by Charlatan
Summary: She was the broken girl who left her faction to escape, but if she was truly Dauntless would she have run away, or would she have stayed to fight. Will the scars she brings with her ever fade?
1. Chapter 1

**Girl's POV**

"You know what to do Girl" the voice hissed in my ear. I looked up at the face next to me, the leader of my faction and tried to keep my face impassive.

Marcus Eaton, leader of Abnigation, had been my guardian for the last five years since the death of my mother and the abandonment of my father. So kind for him to take me in, I should be so grateful, the others around me reminded me every day. But yes, I knew what to do. Marcus has drilled me on the choosing ceremony, what I needed to do to come back to him and regain my place within our society.

It was simple, I thought my legs taking me automatically to the stage as the other factions looked on. Walk towards the stage, cut my palm, pause for a moment to prove to everyone I had considered my decision and then hold my hand over the right bowl.

A sizzling noise cut through the silence. Followed by a yell of "Dauntless". Then for a split second nothing, silence as people realised Marcus Eaton had not only been abandonded by one child, but two. And worse by the charity case, the one he had tried to help.

Dazed I walked towards the Dauntless seats. The cheers beginning to cut through the fog in my mind. I took a seat and for the first time in what felt like an eternity I breathed.

 **Eric's POV**

I hated the choosing ceremonies. Year after year, the repitition, watching these young adults make the wrong decisions. No matter how much advice they were given, you could see the ones who came to Dauntless because they wanted to be cool, the ones who thought Amnity would be an easy ride, the ones who thought they were clever. A waste. Of course some made the right choices, but the ritual annoyed me and I couldn't ever understand the enjoyment others got from coming here.

I looked at the boy walking towards the stage, why were we even here. The clear expression, the confident step, the boy was Candor through and through. Obvious as he walked straight back to the seat where he had come from.

My eyes followed the tiny grey figure next. A girl swamped in fabric, eyes lowered, a resigned sense of the pathetic following her. Pure Abnigation and again I was surprised that Four and Tris could have ever come from this group of people.

My musings were dashed though from the cheers around me. The doormouse had chosen Dauntless. Our competitive nature demanded we make her welcome, to gloat over the faction and family she had left, if she thought we wanted her though she would be disappointed. I looked at the mouse for the first time, as her face changed and she realised what she had done. I saw the mask slip, for that's what the resigned look had been, and it was replaced by... well, by nothingness. And my blood ran cold.

 **Girl's POV**

I sat in my seat applauding for the rest of the ceramony along with the rest of my new faction. I couldn't bring myself to whoop and cheer like the rest of the. If I was honest with myself I didn't think my voice could even make those noises. Still it felt like a good camoflauge, surrounding me, embracing me, keeping me seperate from the other factions. His faction.

The ceremony was coming to a close. I looked behind me, and typical Dauntless some of the leaders had already started to head out, before the closing remarks. I couldn't wait to leave either. And, I didn't have to. That's it we, were off. Running out of the hall. Not looking back. Running I could do, I had lots of practice at that, and my sturdy boots seemed more helpful that the smart shoes of the Erudite boy slipping on the marble floor next to me.

Fresh Air. It hit me, and I breathed deeply, the first time in years, and took off after the others, I was almost near the front of the pack. Relishing the sensation of running for the hell of it, not because I was being chased. Hell of it. My mind skipped at the rebellious thought. Hell. Abnigation don't use such words. Oh, the Hell of it. Run Girl.

The front runners stopped and started upwards, onto the train tracks. Climbing I could do too. I some times climbed trees when I couldn't run any more. And I easily pulled myself up, harder as my baggy clothes snagged on the rusty metal, trapping me slightly, like finer nails trying to claw me back to my old life.

I made it to the top and stopped with the others to catch my breath. Not knowing quite what to expect. I could see a train in the distance. "Hurry up!" A voice shouted to those still climbing, "It won't . I stuch my hand down and pulled up a Candor girl, exhausted by the last few feet of the climb. And nodded to her smile of thanks.

The train was almost with us now, and the pack started running again. I saw the first boy grab a handle and swing himself on board. A handle and doorway whipped passed my face, and then another, and another, split second intervals and my brain told me NOW. I grabbed out and my hand connected with the final handle. I allowed the tain to drag me, two giant steps, generating the momentum, and threw myself onboard.

Collapsed in a heap in the corner, I caught my breath again, and looked around and my fellow transfers. By the looks of it six in total. The Candor girl and four boys, I met the girls eyes and she smiled.

"What's next do you think?" she asked. Typical Candor, I don't know her name, she doesn't know mine, but what is important right now is what's next.

"Not sure, but I guess we'll have to get off the train." I replied.

"Do you think it will stop this time?" One of the boys asked. Erudite, looking for knowledge, slickly dressed, confident.

"If it didn't stop to pick us up, why would it stop now?" I whispered. We all looked at the buildings flying passed, we must be 50 feet above the ground. But before we could say anything more, laughing figures started throwing themselves across the gap, maybe 15foot wide onto the rooftops, and I knew we didn't have a choice.

This or factionless, either way, it's a better option than Abnigation I thought running towards the doors, flying through the air before the wind was knocked out of me and I lay on the ground. Stunned. I made it. Hell. I made it.

 **Tris's POV**

My first year on the roof, wlcoming our new Initiates. Well, not welcoming. Eric wouldn't be happy if I made them feel too at ease, and even Four had agreed with him on this point.

I looked at the group begining to congrigate. Smaller than previous years, but then our reputation for cuts had made sure that people took our training more seriously.

Five transfers, two girls, three boys. I was sure Eric's email I had said six, had we lost one already? Yes, the Candor girl screaming at the shrinking train confirmed one hadn't jumped.

Seven Dauntless born. We had losts a lot too, there would be alot of melancholy families tonight.

Still, I had a job to do here. "Gather around." I called. Trying to ignore the quiet hiccupped sobs from the Candor, I never lost that side of my Abnigation upbringing, but it wouldn't help their initiation if they thought I was a soft touch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Girls POV**

"We have to jump of a building?" The Candor next to me cried out. I didn't say anything but, I though it has been pretty obvious from what the woman stood in front of us had said.

"That or be factionless" The woman called out. I stepped forward. I'd jump off a building if this woman asked me to. She was perfect. Pretty, not to tall, feminine, strong. She looked like nothing could ever hurt her. If jumping off a building would make me like her. Hell, I'd do it.

I heard the quiet murmur, as I stepped forward. Used to being invisible, it was amazing how much people were prepared to notice you if you were volunteering to throw your self of a building infront of them.

I looked at the woman, "I just jump?" I said climbing onto the wall.

"Just jump" she confirmed. Smiling, as if there was some joke I didn't understand.

"Just jump." I recited to myself. Stepping forward and feeling the rush of weightlessness again, flying through the air.

This time there was no thud from impact, rather an embrace, enveloping me, cushioning me. A net. I focused on the blue above me as my heart rate slowed. And was interrupted as hands started to pull me from the net. Raised voices and laughter. Excitement.

"A stiff" the word they call Abnigation "You have to be kidding me, another Stiff is our first jumper?" More laughter, welcoming face. Well all but one.

A man with tattoos and piercings, the type my mother would've told me not to look at when I was small, was the one who had spoken. Frowning at me, a look that should've made me quake if I hadn't seen worse from Marcus. His gaze was broken when the man next to him punched him on the arm and laughed, "Get used to it Eric." The man said.

My breath caught. Those eyes. Piercing. Blue. His. I stared at the laughing man, white teeth in a full wide smile, tall, well built. Those eyes.

I took a step back, away. "What's your name Stiff." A voice called. I stopped looking at the laughing man.

Girl. Her. Stiff. I don't think I had been called anything else since my mother died. I paused, possibly for too long. They had already turned away to look at the next jumper and I did what I did best, faded into the background.

 **Eric's POV**

Four had obviously decided to be my friend. Him and Tris had been 'making and effort' recently. And it was making me more irritable that normal.

"Bet's for first jumper?" wonderboy's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Zeke's sister" I replied. Mental little trollope. "She'd throw herself into the chasm if she thought it would make you notice her." I reply. Four laughs, thinking I've made a joke.

Our eyes are dragged up by the grey bird fluttering down. I recognise the shape. Abnigation loose clothing makes that silhouette. Another bloody stiff as a first jumper. What the hell is wrong with our Dauntless kids?

Four laughs next to me, patting me on the back and I think if he touches me again I will rip his arm off. The thought makes me smile.

She rolls out of the net and looks towards us. I realise I have spoken out loud and it has drawn her attention, but not for long. She looks to Four and I see her breath catch, her eyes go wide. Great, another member of the fanclub. She takes a step back and I laugh to myself, she wont be here long, but she might be amusing, Four always feels a sense of respnsibility to the ones that fancy him. They make him feel guilty and he wants to protect them, but there's nothing he can do to stop them becoming factionless.

 **Four's POV**

We've done the tour, it's pretty old hat to me now. The shock when they see the dorms, the horror at the bathroom, the consternation at the early starts and finally the lowering of the guard in the mess hall.

For the first day the initiates sit with us. They need to know they can speak to us at anytime, about anything. Initiation is a dangerous time, and we can't afford the barriers. Plus, the more time we spend with them the quicker we can instill discipline.

A mixed group, quite small, the conversation pretty standard. Talking about there previous factions. I need to put a stop to that. "Dauntless is your faction now." Tris cuts in, saving me the job.

I look at the Abnigation girl, a true stiff if ever there was one. She hasn't eaten and is just playing with her food.

"What's the matter with it?" The Eruidite boy interrupts her. "Not used to meat?" An honest question, possibly, but enough of the boys catch the innuendo to start sniggering. Still, I am surprised when another one of the boys glosses over it and explains the Abnigation prefer plain food, saving the girl the embarrassment of a direct answer.

"Enough about other factions." Eric losing patience now cuts across them, and silence reigns.


	3. Chapter 3

**Eric's POV**

First day of training, and I very much believed in 'start as you mean to go on', which is why at 5 o'clock in the morning I was standing in the initiate dorm ready to wake them up. Most won't have managed to fall asleep before the early hour, with roomates crying with homesickness or fear, nerves or fear of the unknown. I banged a metal pipe loudly on the bed, walking through the room, shouting that they had three minutes to get to the training room.

The mad scramble for them to grab their new uniforms and rush from the room was gratifying. Respect, or fear either way. It was control and it made my job easier.

I followed them down the corridor and had them line up along the wall. Identically dressed in regulation clothing black boots, trousers, and t-shirts. Smart, regulation... I paused when I reached the little doormouse from Abnigation.

"Step forward Stiff." I said, voice carrying although barely above a whisper. I heard Tris sigh behind me.

"You received a uniform?" I asked.

"Yes." The girl replied. Eyes not moving from the fixed point on the ground.

"Look up." I ordered, annoyed. It was hard to be intimidating when they couldn't see the rage building on your face.

She looked up, fixing her eyes on my left ear. I wouldn't have to manufacture anger with this one, she was pushing all the right buttons already.

"AT ME STIFF" I yelled, I felt the initiates around me jump, but her eyes merely slide across my face, meeting mine in that blank expression from the ceremony that chilled my blood.

"Where is your uniform Stiff? You look appallingly scruffy." True she was in a uniform, but it was at least three sized to big for her, swamping her, sleeves covering her elbows and most of her forearms. It would make it impossible to fight with all of that fabric, an difficult to train if we couldn't see her movements.

"I traded them." She said quietly. "They were too small. I wanted ones my size"

I couldn't work out if she was mocking me. "Four! Take over this lot." I ordered as I dragged the Stiff from the room to the stores.

"Your size?" I seethed. "You could fit three of you in that. You look a mess." I started pulling out boxes of t-shirts until I found the extra-smalls and threw one at her. "Put it on or be factionless." I ordered.

I knew I was being unreasonable, but I hated training. I expected rebellion, but it had never started as early as getting dressed before. This needed to be quashed.

She hesitated. "I don't give a shit about your stiff body. Get changed." I yelled.

She turned, and took off the t-shirt and I stopped breathing. Her back, her arms, her ribs, covered in strap marks and bruises. "Stiff, wait." I ordered, pulling another box toward me. I threw her another top, her size but with long sleeves. "Until they heal. Now get back to training."

She nodded at me, and dashed out of the room. I felt like an utter bastard, and didn't know why.

 **Four's POV**

I didn't stop my introduction as the girl came back in the room, followed by Eric. She was wearing clothes more her size, but not a regulation uniform, and I made a mental not to follow up with him later.

"Move to a bag everyone. We're going to start with some basic punches." The initiates moved around the room and started hitting the bags, no one was perfect, and you could tell the ones who might've fought with siblings at a younger age and learned through trial and error, and those for whom this was completely new.

Tris, Eric and myself started to move around the room, moving feet, changing stances, offering guidance. As a passed Eric I raise an eyebrow towards the girl and he simply says there were no other t-shirts in her size. I know it to be a lie, but I cant for the life of me work out why Eric wouldn't tell the truth.

The morning passes, we make the initiates alternate punching bags and running laps. Their fitness needs to improve and we need to toughen their hands. We also need to give them enough ideas of things to practice in their spare time. Knife-throwing and guns will come later, when we have a better idea of who will make it, we don't like too many factionless running around who know how to use a weapon.

 **Girl's POV**

I sat at the lunch table, the Candor girl I had come to know as Luce sat to my right. "So what happened with Eric?" She asked, "We thought you were done for."

"He just got me another shirt." I said, "They had run out of the short sleeve ones." I overheard Eric say this to Four in the training room, and it seemed like a reasonable excuse.

"Well we can go shopping and get you some more." Luce says to me excitedly, "Tris said we will get some credits to spend as part of our training, so you can get another short sleeved one."

"No she can't." A voice cuts in from behind me. "I've docked your credits Stiff, as punishment for this morning." I turn to see Eric behind me and breathe a sigh of relief that shopping will have to wait.

"But that's not fair!" Luce stands up for me, no one has ever stood up for me before, and it feels quite nice. I smile at her gratefully.

"I can dock yours too, if you'd like?" Eric threatens, walking away, but I can't join in Luce's outrage, feeling he has just saved me for the second time today.


	4. Chapter 4

Luce's POV

The weeks go by in a blur. I can tell how long we've been here anymore, maybe three weeks, maybe six. My class has chaged a lot. Piercings have started to appear, and tattoos. We are leaner, fitter, stronger, more Dauntless. You can still guess where we have come from, but now our destination is in now doubt.

I look at the girl next to me. She's stuck by my side through the process, I still don't know her name, we just call her Stiff and she doesn't seem to care, I wouldn't either if I was one of the top ranking initiates. It's a bit of a joke really.

It started slowly. She was a good runner, fast, and didn't get tired easily. Her Abnigation stillness seemed to help in the knife throwing and shooting. Nothing exceptional, but she just kept practicing. The Eruidtes over thought, the Dauntless-born were too impatient, I was just crap. She just kept throwing, tirelessly, calmly and slowly improving.

We then started sparring, and her place in the rankings crashed. The first fight was brutal, I hated every second of it. Four had paired us together thinking it would be an even match. We went into the ring and she froze.

I tapped out a light jab, she didn't even try to block me. Another and another, I looked at her glazed eyes and was aware of Eric shouting. I hesitated, but he kept yelling "Hit her, for got sake hit her." So I kept punching, until she finally hit the ground. I turned and looked at my instructor, his expression terrifying, it was only then I realised he hadn't been shouting at me.

Tris had taken her to the medical unit, I don't know what she said, but since then she had started to fight back and retain her lost place in the rankings. I knew we were both safe for now, but still we had a long way to go, and they said the next stage was hardest, Four was going to brief us on it tomorrow.

I turn to the girl and say "Do you want to go shopping after dinner? I'm sure you must have some credits by now?"

She looks at me with the shy smile "I think so, how would I check."

"Of course she has credits." Four cuts in, "You all do."

"Eric docked her credits at the start." I explain helpfully.

His lips go thin, "Even Eric can't dock credits. Go shopping initiates." He turns to Tris, who is looking concerned, more concerned than she should be.

I look back to the girl I would like to be my friend and raise an eyebrow at her to confirm. She nods and we get up to leave just as I hear Tris saying to Four "Marcus Eaton, he had a stroke." Four shrugged not looking particularly interested and we left.

Eric's POV

I hated spending time with Tris and Four. I was getting over my old rivalry, something about taking down Matthews had solidified a bond there. But, they were just so, so ughh cute together. It made me sick. And they seemed think it was NORMAL. The constant touches, of course she's still there you moron I wanted to yell. Just go home, bang and come back like any decent person would.

Still needs must, we had to catch up on initiate grades and faction news, which is why I found myself taking the seat the Stiff had just left. Tris was filling Four in on the intelligence we had just recieved about Eaton.

Only Tris and I in the faction knew what this would mean to Four, but I still couldn't believe she mentioned it in the dining room of all places. Still Four didn't even flicker, I found myself idly wondering if Marcus died if we would need to re-name him Three.

"You can't dock credits" Four's voice cut through the thought, a clumsy attempt to change the subject.

"I know." I looked at him and shrugged. Why the devil would I want to dock credits.

"Luce said you docked the Stiffs credits." Tris cut in.

"When the Stiff came here she was pretty beat up. Which is why she didn't want to wear the t-shirts. The Candor wanted to take her shopping for some more." I finished, not even knowing why I had given them that much.

Tris's eyes shone at me, it made me feel uncomfortable. "That was very good of you Eric." I sneered, I was going to have to hang another initiate from the chasm to stop her smiling at me, bloody woman. Bloody Abnigation.

I stood suddenly, we could catch up tomorrow. For now, I wanted a drink. And maybe a fuck. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Girls POV**

I stood at the computer monitor and held my card up to it. 700 credits, 100 for every week I'd been here. "Whoa" I heard Luce behind me, "You haven't spent anything?"

"Abnigation dies hard." I replied. "It hasn't really crossed my mind. I have everything I need."

Luce nodded at me, a little unsure. She could tell I wasn't lying, but she still didn't believe me. It must be tough being a candor.

"So where to first?" I ask, trying to sound enthusiastic, but not knowing how this shopping is done.

"Let's go look at some clothes." My friend says

I bite my tongue, I want to say I already have clothes, but I know that's not how this is done. Instead I follow, passing stands and shops with everything a person could ever want in the windows. Computers, clothes, bottles of make-ups and hair-dyes, weapons - ones that look more for decoration than for use, pictures and posters.

It is overwhelming. How do you even decide? What do I want?

We go into my first shop and Luce starts picking up armfuls of clothes. "Luce" I whisper urgently "We don't need all of this. Put it back."

She looks confused for a minute and then laughs. "No silly. We go try it on, see what looks good and then you decide."

"Oh. Ok." I pick up a top carefully, and she smiles with encouragement. I take a deep breath and go to the fitting room and I realise I would rather be punching something, or running laps, or doing push-ups. Anything.

The top looks fine on. I'll never be one of the glamorous Dauntless Amazons. It doesn't bother me, vanity isn't something I am cursed with. I am too short, too curvy, my features too soft. I lack the high cheek bones and statuesque figure of so many of the other women of my faction. It doesn't bother me normally, but trying to dress up, seems to highlight what I am not.

I feel like a kid playing dress-up.

I slip my own clothes back on and make my way outside calling to Luce that I will meet her when she is done.

I amble along the side of the pit moving closer to the back. I've never been this far before. I see Eric walking along, people naturally parting before him, it makes me smile. The unconcious power.

"Stiff." He nods at me. I realise he thinks I was smiling at him. Hell I was, but not like that. "Nothing better to do?" The question is snide.

"I'm on my first shopping trip. I'm afraid I'm not very good at it." I explain sighing.

"Do I look like an agony aunt Stiff?" God, he's in a foul mood, worse than normal, today. I fall into step next to him.

"No, sorry. I just don't see the point. I'd rather be training, this seems like a waste of time." He glances down. Approval.

"Bond with your faction Stiff. You'll need them eventually." I nod, understanding. Dauntless is about more than fighting, it's a team. "But I understand your lack of interest. After all how many black t-shirts does a guy need." I giggle, was that a joke? At his expense? A reference to his unvarying wardrobe?

He tenses at the sound. Aware his mask has dropped slightly, we walk on in silence. "So if you are not here to shop?" I start.

"There's a bar at the back. Don't even think about going until you have passed initiation." He begins.

"A bar?" I have heard of those. "With alcohol?"

He snorts. I am such a stiff. "Yes, Stiff. You lot don't drink but you drive the rest of us to it."

"Four?" I muse, spitting the word out.

He looks at me oddly, but agrees. We stop outside the last shop. "This is as far a you go initiate he says, the bars are next." I nod, but am not really listening, my eyes glaze and I step to the side almost pushing him out they way.

There in the shop window, tucked away in the corner a little dusty, but the varnish on the wood still shines through.

"Stiff!" He calls me back, irritation falls naturally into his voice, not used to being ignored. "What is it?"

I look "It's a guitar." I sigh, "I remember my mother having one. It's a musical instrument, they made them before the war. I haven't seen one for years." I suddenly understand this shopping thing, I have never felt the need to own something material so much, the visceral need, it feels wrong, but I don't care. I want it.

My eyes fall to the price tag, I gasp "Twenty thousand credits?" I can't help but feel crushed. I can't imagine ever being able to afford that.

"If that is pre-war then there can't be many left." Eric again, I'd forgotten he was there. His logic doesn't sooth my disappointment.

"Enjoy your drink." I look at him and smile weakly. I suppose I better find Luce.

 **Eric's POV**

"Enjoy your drink." Bloody stiff. Bloody stiffs. All of them. I looked at the whiskey in the glass, it was definately there, but it was leaving me cold. No familiar burn, no blurring of the edges. Just bloody stiffs.

The initiate was getting me into trouble. She had surprised us in training, performing well. I wanted to protect her, she would be an asset to the faction, but for some reason whenever I did something logical Tris would get all misty eyed. Four would look at me with approval. I hated it. I just want a talented fighter in the faction. What is wrong with that?

Thinking of Four, her reaction earlier surprised me. It's impossible to tell, but she doesn't seem to like him. I like that thought. Most of the female initiates like Four, he's tall and particularly for the transfers he seems strong. He's also not a total bastard like me.

She likes Tris though, so it's not a faction thing. I've seen them talking. Tris doesn't know her name though.

I think back to her file, at the moment the name is blank. Standard procedure as we allow them to pick new names, and sometimes it takes a few weeks. Still no ones ever gone this far before without a name. It's fear simulations next week and we'll have to send the files to Erudite for verification, we can't send a file with the name Stiff on it. The thought makes me smile.

Four is briefing them on the fear simulations tomorrow. I like watching them, Tris says its because I'm sick. She's an idiot. If you see the simulations you know how much they've been through before they've come here. If their simulations are weak, and they've been sheltered then they are more likely to freeze in combat. The most effective thing you can understand as a leader is the fears of your troops.

Plus, I'm not going to lie, I got a kick out of watching myself appear in one initiates fear sim. That was a great year.


	6. Chapter 6

**Girl's POV**

We sat in the corner of the training room listening to Four. For the first time in weeks we were all back on even ground, no one was looking confident now.

Four had told us we had two days before we would enter the fear simulation. Two days to prepare. Questions were coming thick and fast.

"What would the fears be?"

"Could you see them"

"How would we fight them?"

I stayed quiet. They would be our own fears and our instructors would see them, Erudite would see them so they could make sure we were marked fairly. We could deal with them however we liked, but we would cope better if we remained calm.

The premise seemed pretty simple actually. It was mainly the Erudite trying to find information, to see if they could find a work around. But this was not productive. I stood and started to stretch. I needed to run.

"Going somewhere?" Four frowned at me.

"To run, if there is nothing else." He sighed at me and nodded. I took off at a steady pace, relishing the solitude. We would have the next few days off, the next few days to prepare. I think my preparation would be a little different to the other initiates heading out to the pit to cut loose.

 **Eric's POV**

I hated this office. Sharing it with Four, but we needed to be together to review the files.

"Has she got a name yet?" His voice nagged me again.

"Who?" I asked, regretting my stupid defense straight away. I didn't want to admit my mind had been on her already, but he couldn't have been talking about anyone else. They all had names.

"No" I answered, I knew her distance from Four was annoying him. The fact I seemed to be a preferred instuctor was something he couldn't understand. Neither could I if I was being honest, but if it pissed him off I could go with it.

I picked up her file and started to flick through the documents. Fight records, run times, medical reports, and a new sheet.

A new sheet, signed by me, inserted at the back. A sheet I knew nothing about. I pulled it out and handed it to Four. Wordless.

He scanned it quickly. "You had a psycholocial assessment done without telling me?" He raised an eyebrow angrily. "Delusional tendencies, a propensity to exaggerate and an attention seeker?" He said disbelievingly. "What are you trying to do, get her kicked out?"

"That's just it, it's not my form." I said confused. We had sabotage during initiation, but the Dauntless would just attack you, nothing like this. "We need the CCTV of this office, can you pull it up?"

Four nods at me and we look at the monitor. Not believing what we see.


	7. Chapter 7

**Four's POV**

I looked at the monitor, it showed the corridor outside our office. The ocassional black figure walking past the door. I sped it up to double-time, the bodies now moving comically fast. Nothing, no one came in, no one went out. Then be background wall blurred slightly and confused I slowed the footage.

The wall hadn't blurred. It had moved. We leaned in closer. The wall moved again, and this time knowing what to look for I made out the shape of a person, loose, grey Abnigation clothing blending with the stone behind.

The shape moved closer, and now, zooming in I could make out that it was the Girl. Opening the door. Breaking into our office. Sabotaging her own future.

So many questions were running through my mind,, but I was bought back to reality bu Eric's bellow. "Tris!" He yelled. Not bothering to use the intercom, so angry his voice carrying easily through the stone walls.

Tris ran in a few seconds later, no one would've hesitated to respond to the tone he'd used.

"Get me the Stiff." He ground out the order. I could see him practically shaking with rage.

Tris's eye's went wide and met mine. I nodded at her. She turned on her heel and left.

Shit. She'd broken into our office. She'd thrown her future here. She'd shown so much promise, but now. I felt my own anger building. Slower to catch, but simmering below the surface.

I hadn't figured her out yet. She was so cold, she had a few friends, and seemed to like Tris. Beyond that, the quite was disconcerting. And the lack of name, well now I realised why it set my fellow initiates on edge, it was a proof of not belonging. Now it looked like she never would.

 **Tris's POV**

I was sat in my office, catching up on some of my regular work, the work I did when not training the initiates when I heard my name.

Eric. Only Eric was able to shout through solid stone. And we hadn't heard it for a while, Max was finally managing to get him 'house-trained'.

Whatever it was it wasn't good. And considering he was with Four... I ran from the room to their office, not bothering to knock on the door.

I looked at the two men, Eric, well. Eric, could be terrifying, but I'd never seen him truly angry before, usually it was an act for the initiates. Sometimes irriatation, annoyance, always cold. But this, this was volcanic.

Barely able to form words, he told me to get the stiff. Shit. I looked to Four. He nodded. It was then I noticed, he was no less angry. Shit.

I ran from the office. I made my way to the training room, knowing she liked to run laps in her down time and that was my best bet.

There were a few other initiates in there, there always was at this time of year. The dedicated ones trying to get a little extra practice in before the final tests.

I saw her at a punch-bag. "Stiff" I called. Come with me. The other initiates looked over at my tone, but didn't slow down in their exercises.

If she was confused as to where we were going she didn't show it. She didn't ask where we were going, or why. Just silence. Composed, collected silence.

We made it back to the office in good time. This time I knocked. Four ordered us to come in and then dismissed me. HE DISMISSED ME.

"I'd like to stay with Her." I retaliated. She would need some support. I wouldn't like to face these two alone.

"Leave." Eric, didn't even look at me. Eyes focused on the prey sat before him.

 **Four's POV**

The Girl sat before us. And again I was stuck by her stillness. She didn't seem afraid, just quietly curious.

"Sit." Eric's voice instructed. I was happy he was taking the lead so far. I was just as angry, and I didn't know what I would've done differently so far.

She sat, the calm expression not faltering at his tone. "Would you care to explain." Eric pushed the paper towards her.

"It looks like a medical report." She answered simply.

"Yes. Written by me. But, the odd thing is initiate, I didn't write it." His voice was struggling to stay low. Her quiet was throwing him off balance.

"Initiate." I stepped in. "We know you put it there. We want to know why."

She remained quiet, eyes not meeting either of our stares.

"Tell us or be factionless." I played Eric's trump card. She shrugged a little, and went to stand almost as if that was her dismissal.

"No." Eric interrupted. "Tell us or go back to Abnigation." Now she reacted, a small gasp, eyes wider, back a little straighter.

"You can't" She said. "You can't transfer back"

"In your case, they're willing to make an exception. So I suggest you talk." Eric was always better at seeing others weakness than I.

I could tell she was cracking. But the words that came out of her mouth surprised me, directed at Eric, ignoring me completely she said, "Can we speak alone."

"No initiate. Explain yourself." I couldn't help bellowing. Eric was usually the one who shouted, but this girl was infuriating. She was on thin ice, no cards to play and we were trying to help. What was wrong with her.

Her eyes fixed on me, cold. "I want you to leave Tobias."

My heart stopped. She knew who I was. Only Tris and Eric knew, and only Tris would dare speak it. But here she was, saying my name, in a tone only he used. Hate, disgust, loathing.

I staggered to my feet and couldn't leave quickly enough.

 **Eric's POV**

My surprise at Four's departure cooled my rage slightly. I knew she didn't like Four, but to risk being left alone with me. Well, not many would be that brave.

I leant back in my chair slightly and took a deep breath. The Erudite in me telling me to be calm, focused. She was sat quietly, waiting for me to compose myself, no sign that she had just caused the mighty Four to run from the room, fear on his face.

"Well, Stiff." I prompted.

She took a moment and then, "Fear simulations start next week, I think mine is going to cause some issues. I needed there to be something the Erudite could use to dismiss my sim if they investigate it."

"You're going to have be more specific than that Stiff." We were getting somewhere, but she couldn't fob me off with vague explanation.

She sighed. "Marcus Eaton will be in my fear sim. If Erudite see it might cause them to look into things further. I know things have been quiet recently, since Jeanine was defeated, but I don't want to restart the rumors about Abnigation leadership."

I looked at her, she couldn't possibly know what would manifest in her fear sim yet. "Four's father?" I merely asked.

She nodded at me, closing herself off once more. "He beat Four." I carried on trying to get some more information.

"He beat me too." She quietly said, "My mother died shortly after Four left and I needed somewhere to live. Marcus volunteered to take me in as he had recently lost his son. Everyone thought it was so kind of him. I can't think of anything else that scares me, only him."

I looked at the tiny figure, thinking back to the bruised body I had seen a few weeks before. I could feel my anger rising again, but for a different reason this time.

I tore the report on the table in front of me into pieces as I tried to think. I will help her. I just don't know how yet.


	8. Chapter 8

**Her POV**

I walked into the mess hall, not really knowing why I was here. I wasn't hungry, I hadn't been since that day in Eric's office. Four was studiously avoiding me, and I hadn't heard anything from Eric- he had promised to help me but nothing as yet.

I collected my tray. Not really interested in what was on it. I looked around for my initiation group, I wouldn't call them my friends, it would be to hard to leave friends if I was made factionless. I saw Eric at a table in the corner. Laughing, my heart almost stopped. I realised I hadn't seen his laugh before, it changed him. It was stunning.

My eyes travelled on, to the woman, sitting opposite him, the woman making him laugh. I felt like I had been punched in the stomach, of course he has a girlfriend.

My jealousy surprised me. I wasn't interested in Eric. How could I be? I was a soon to be factionless stiff. I was ridiculous.

I made my way through the tables trying to ignore this new sensation. A voice cut through the din of the hall, "STIFF". It was him, had he caught me staring?

I turned, trying to calm my nerves and made my way towards his table. No one paid me any attention, just thinking I was in trouble again. I sat down next to the woman, trying to keep my features neutral.

"Stiff, Katie. Katie Stiff" Eric kept his introduction brief.

"Katie?" I couldn't hide my surprise, "That's not very..." I trailed off

"Dauntless?" The woman cut in. "Really Stiff? Dauntless is more than a name, more than a haircut. But, then you already know that."

I looked down, ashamed. "Mia." I whispered. "My name is Mia"

 **Eric's POV**

My eyebrow twitched. Damn. I thought I had mastered my expressions, but my surprise always gave me away. Weeks I had been working with the initiate and Katie got her name within a sentence. Still, Katie always knew how to push peoples buttons.

She didn't look dauntless, never had. But they said she finished top of her year, but that was a few years before I had transferred and rumours have always governed Dauntless. She worked in the intelligence labs with Four and Uriah, tattoo free, slicked back brown hair, glasses, she could easily of passed for a Eruidite. Even I wasn't brave enough to have said that out-loud though.

"So this is the one you want me to help?" Katie nodded towards the Stiff. Mia, I must remember.

I nodded. "You can do it?" I wanted confirmation, I had been racking my brain and I couldn't think of another way, another person who had consiously removed fears from the simulations.

"Of course." Katie's tone was efficient, clinical. I could tell she was so far unimpressed with the stiff. This was a favour to me. No more.

"What are you going to help with?" Mia cut in.

"She is going to help with your fear sims. I trust her." I tried to sound as stern as possible, to halt any arguement. I say Katie's eyes crinkle at the corners, trying not to laugh, she never took my fearsome persona seriuosly.

"I'll need a pass, to take her out of the compound this evening, and no questions asked." Katie set out her demands, I knew better than to try and negotiate terms around this.

"Done. You'll have her back by dawn" I wouldn't be able to cover them any longer.

"Wait, where are we going?" Mia cut in, her eyes wide.

"What part of no questions?" Katie, didn't even bother to finish her question. Her voice hard.

"Please?" I looked at her, I don't know why I wanted to keep the stiff in Dauntless so badly. But my options were low, I couldn't afford for Katie to back out.

"For you Eric." She nodded at me. I had no illusions, this wasn't to help the girl. "We leave at 7pm." Katie looked at the girl as she got up to leave, measuring her up, I don't know what she was looking for. With Katie you could never tell.


	9. Chapter 9

**Girl's POV (Mia)**

I walked down to the pit to meet Eric's girlfriend at 6:45. I don't know why she scared me so, but I desperately didn't want to be late.

Maybe I knew she was my only hope of remaining in the faction, but there was nothing about this woman that should be scary. She was small by Dauntless standards, only a little taller than me, and more curves than muscle, I would guess that with my current training I would stand a good chance against her in a fight.

She was already waiting for me. So much for being early. I strolled over to her, trying not to allow her to put me off balance.

"Come." She said. One word. Obviously she was not one for to much chit-chat. I nodded, my throat tight. I couldn't place my feeling of apprehension, but for some reason I did not trust this woman.

We fell into step, walking the corridors in silence, until we reached the main gate of the compound. My surprise must have been evident and she rolled her eyes at me.

"You heard me ask for your pass. You knew we would be leaving the compound." Her statement of the obvious riled me. Yes, I knew we would be leaving, my did I keep appearing weak in front of this woman?

We carried on in silence to the train, "We're going to need to jump for the next one." She instructed. Thirty seconds later hauling herself onto the train with an ease that shocked me.

"Where are we going?" I broke the silence as the train sped along. Surely whatever training we could do I could do in the compound?

"Oh, I have some business that I need to attend to with one of the leaders first. Then we'll look at your fear. You don't mind?" The soft face looked at me with apathy.

I looked at her with horror. I needed a solution to my fear sim, otherwise I would be factionless or worse. "Eric trusted you." I spat out. "He said you'd help me."

She laughed. "Let me worry about Eric. You just concentrate on not becoming factionless." the accompanying wink made me feel sick.

"Our stop." She cut in quickly, swinging from the train, before I could respond.

Abnegation. What the fuck were we doing here.

We walked through the roads that had once been so familiar to me. The changes that had happened in the last few weeks mocking me, taking my sense of home and twisting it into a dream.

She stopped and knocked at a door. There was no mistaking this house though. My old home. Marcus's house.

I took a step back, and an arm like a steel band moved round my waist. She smiled at me. It didn't reach her eyes.

The door opened and Marcus was stood there. Exactly as I remembered. The hard eyes, the spiteful turn of the mouth.

"Katie." He greeted. She knew Marcus? Shit. My heart rate went through the roof. I wanted to run. I needed to run, but the arm around me wouldn't allow it.

"Marcus." Her voice was high, jocular, friendly. "Lovely to see you. Look I need a favour, can we have a chat?" She stepped forward, pulling me with her. "Dauntless business, but I thought I'd bring your ward along. I knew you must miss each other. I thought it would be a nice treat."

Was she fucking insane? The panic I felt was overwhelming. I was here, with Marcus, and she was treating it like a fucking tea-party.

"How thoughtful" Marcus looked at me, with the expression I recognised as the hunger that always came before a beating. "Do come in."

She pushed me forward into the little grey sitting room and directed me towards a chair.

"Well, this is lovely." She looked at me, "You both must have so much to catch up on. Shall I make us some coffee?" The rhetorical question hung in the air as she left the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mia's POV (Girl)**

I looked towards Marcus. No worse for the stroke he had reportedly suffered. I suppose I could thank the Eruidite doctors for that. He caught me staring and smirked. I tried to calm my heart rate, I had faced worse than Marcus in my first few weeks at Dauntless, but the panic bubbling up in me was overwhelming.

Damn Eric's psycho girlfriend. Had she caught me staring at him, was this revenge? Or was she simply trying to get rid of me? My mind was going a million miles an hour, to bad the rest of me wasn't moving at all. In fact I was frozen.

Frozen as Marcus stood up.

Frozen as he walked over to me.

Frozen as the arm pulled back and he back-handed me across my cheek.

"You think you could leave me girl?" He spat down at me. The loathing burning in his eyes. "First that ungrateful son of mine, then you? No one wanted you, I took you in and this is the thanks I get."

He grabbed my arm pulling me to my feet, so he didn't have to bend down to punch me. Fuck, was this it? Was this how I died?

Another blow to my stomach punctuated the vicious words that never ceased. My mind drifted to Dauntless, where I thought I had found my home. True I had kept myself distant from the other initiates, but I didn't want to lose any other friends when we could still so easily be made factionless.

My mind drifted to Eric, who I thought had been looking out for me. Had he set this up? Was I too much trouble to have around? Or was he not aware how mad Katie was? Shit. Which was it? Betrayal or was he at risk?

The thought jogged me awake. For the first time in my life I pushed back. I shoved Marcus back and swung wildly at him, it wasn't a good hit. Barely a glancing blow, but it threw him off balance enough so I could stagger towards the door slamming it behind me.

Only to see Katie sitting by the front door, my only exit. She smiled at me, an unconcerned, pretty smile. She stood up, taking my arm with a grip that surprised me.

"Oh, don't worry. There's no rush. We have plenty of time for you two to catch up." Her voice was light, her 'shall I put the kettle on for a cup of tea' voice. She pushed me back through the door to Marcus.

I had seen an angry Marcus before, I had seen a vicious and spiteful Marcus before. I had never seen this. Volcanic, enraged, incandescent.

I blocked his first hit. In no doubt he might actually try to kill me now, the punches were coming thick and fast, me blocking as many as I could. Then I hit back.

For the second time in one evening I caught him unawares. This time it was a proper hit, I heard the crunch of his nose. His language changing from threats to expletives. I pushed him away and he fell into a chair, clutching his face. I made for the door again, running through, hoping to catch Katie by surprise.

No such luck. She was stood ready for me this time. I threw a punch at her, which she blocked effortlessly. Grabbing my arm and twisting my body into an arm lock.

My body twisted down, face towards the floor, hand pointing to the sky. I flexed my arm experimentally, only to me met with shooting pains. "We're done when I say we're done." Her voice harder than earlier. The her spite now starting to shine through.

She dragged me back towards the door towards Marcus. Fuck. When would we be done? When they carried my body out in a box?

The door slammed behind me again. All pretence that this was a family visit gone. Marcus, blood dripping slowly from his nose walking towards me.

This time I threw the first punch. And the second. And the third. He hit the ground. My Dauntless training had made my strikes effective. I backed towards the door. How to get past Katie?

Seconds passed, but I still had no idea how to get out of the house. Katie was stronger than she looked, and non-Dauntless appearance aside, was obviously a much better fighter than anything I had faced so far.

Could I wait her out? They obviously expected me back at Dauntless. As long as Marcus didn't kill me, she would have to take me back?

Think about Marcus, I looked at the figure on the floor infront of me, he started to move. "Don't even think about it." My voice growled out. A confidence I didn't feel.

Marcus stilled, and I tried to cover my surprise. I wiped off my knuckles on the corner of my t-shirt. They weren't in too bad a state considering I usually wrapped my hands when throwing punches as my hands weren't properly toughened yet.

My wandering mind surprised me. Usually with Marcus in the room, he was all I focused on. I took a seat, feeling my ribs, all intact. My eyes still on Marcus. Un-moving, but definitely awake.

I sat, calming my heart-rate, trying to plan for what Katie would do next. Preparing myself.

In the end it was an anti-climax. I sat on the sofa for about half an hour, until the door opened.

"Oh goodness." Katie's awful polite voice cut through the silence as the door opened. "Did you trip?" she asked lightly pulling Marcus up off the floor. "Well we must be getting back now. Dauntless will send out a patrol if we aren't back soon."

Who on earth did she think she was fooling with that act? Bloody viper of a woman. "Come Mia." She led me out of the house without a backward glance.

Out of the earshot of any Abnigation her voice moved back to the businesslike Dauntless tone, no spite or menace. No indication of what had transpired. "We'll catch the next train. Are you ok to run." So she was aware of the battering I had sustained. Crazy bitch.

I nodded. I wouldn't speak to her. And I certainly wouldn't show her weakness.

Running alongside the train, my ribs felt like knives were being thrust in them. I ignored the pain, not making a sound. Not making any sound as we traveled back to the Dauntless compound in silence.

 **A/N:**  
 **Thank you to those of you who have read/reviewed or favourited this story, comments do keep authors going! DauntlessBoy and Unicorns268 this chapter is for you.**

 **Charlatan**


	11. Chapter 11

**Eric's POV**

Today was the day. The first fear sims would take place, and the first time we would get to understand which initiates had the true Dauntless heart. Four and Tris sat with me in the training room, we would give the initiates a final pep talk before the sims would begin. And then I would see whether Katie had managed to help the Girl, help Mia.

The initiates filed into the room, some obviously dashing here straight from breakfast, others from the gym. I smirked to myself, the difference between the two groups was clear, yet people would still complain when we sent them to guard the fence after they coasted through training.

I looked at Mia, her face back to the mask, her eyes giving nothing away. Was she still terrified that her secret would be found out? I didn't know, we hadn't spoken since she came back from her field trip with Katie.

Tris stood up to give the introduction to the sims. We had all agreed that she was best placed to talk through the things they might face. Four just simply didn't have the range, I sniggered to myself, trying to paint his strengths as character deficiencies was a particular hobby of mine.

"Right guys!" Tris started effortlessly silencing the group. No one messed around when it came to sims. "Today you will start facing your worst fears. Try and think before you go in what they might be and how you might cope with them. They wont be things you simply dislike, but the things that make you freeze with fear. There is two ways to get out, either calm your heart rate and trick the sim and trip out, or face the fear."

None of this was new information, but they all listened hoping to pick up a new way out. I hope they didn't figure them out to quickly, this was my favourite time of year.

 **Tris's POV**

I finished my introduction and Four, Eric and I led the initiates to the testing labs. Four would do one set and I'd do the other. We picked the list randomly, apart from Mia. Four refused to take her and I had no idea why. We never kept secrets from each other, and it hurt a little that he was keeping something from me. Sure the girl was odd, but she seemed quite sweet under the frosty shell.

I called to the girl as my first initiate and led her into the small room and pointed to the chair. She sat quietly, everything she did was quiet, and waited as I untangled the wires.

"You should have an idea of your fears, but beware they sometimes manifest in strange ways. Just try and keep a clear head and you'll be fine." I explained hooking her up to the machine.

She nodded at me and took a deep breath. I filled the syringe, pushed the needle into her neck and injected the serum. Then turned to the screen in front of me to finally get an insight into this enigma of a girl.

 **AN: Hey guys, a short chapter before we move into the fear sims...I for one can't wait.**

 **Charlatan**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mia's POV**

I looked around the room, I was in a conference room over in the command centre. I could swear it was morning but the windows outside showed the sun starting to set. Odd. I paid it little mind though as I looked to the five stoney faces sat around the table. Max. Katie. Tris. Four. Eric.

It was Tris who broke the silence in the room, her voice quiet and kind, "I'm very sorry Mia. You're just not Dauntless"

My heart stopped. "But I'm one of the top ranked initiates." I stuttered. "What?"

Four looked at me. "We just don't want you Mia. We told you to make an effort with people. You choose Dauntless, but Dauntless hasn't chosen you."

Bastard, was Four turning on me for calling him Tobias? Was this payback because I knew his secret? The thought was cut through though by other voices.

"There's more to being Dauntless than a hair cut." Katie said in her awful sweet voice. It jarred me. Something wasn't right. She said that when we first met, when I questioned her name.

This wasn't real. The fear sim. I recognised the fear now. Rejection. I took a deep breath. If I could focus I could beat this.

What had Tris said? Either calm our heart rate or work out how to face our fear. I wondered if I could fight my way out? I certainly couldn't beat her in real life, but I wondered if I could beat Katie's Erudite face to a bloody pulp in here.

The thought was interrupted by Max, "We had such high hopes for you after Four and Tris, you really have been a disappointment."

Comparing me to that craven waste of blood and organs Four? A disappointment? The thought that this was a sim was smashed and I saw red.

I launched myself across the table at Max lashing out at everything I could. Five of the best in Dauntless, but somehow my mind thought I could take them. No longer was there any fear, instead a rage as I struck out at Four, my only focus in the sim, the other figures blending into the shadow.

"I knew." he sneered at me. "It wasn't because I was a coward, it was because it was you."

I gasped, clutching for air as I was dragged out of the sim.

Hyperventilating. My breaths short and fast. All I could see was spots. And stars. Spots and stars.

I felt like I had been saved from drowning but there was no sense of relief.

"What the hell?" I finally gasped.

"I lost control of your sim. Your second one merged with the first." Tris gabbled looking confused at the monitor. "I'm sorry, you weren't ready for two fears."

My breathing slowed. The sims of course. I'd forgotten when I started fighting Four.

Four. Shit. Tris had seen me try to beat the crap out of her boyfriend.

"Errrr. Sorry about Four." I tried lamely.

"The sims aren't always literal." She started cautiously .

I rolled my eyes. "My fear of rejection is pretty obvious." I offered.

"You know we would never do that to you. " Tris said. "We all want you here. Even Eric has tried to help you, and I've never seen that before."

I snorted, not being able to contain my disbelief. Eric. He may've cut me some slack a the start until he handed me over to the lunatic for the evening.

"Really. We do. but go away and calm down. We'll talk later, after I have finished the other sims. For now go and clear you head, go for a run or something." Tris said releasing me from the tiny room.

 **Eric's POV**

I hadn't laughed for days, it wasn't something that I ever did much of to be honest. But this was brilliant. We were reviewing the fear sim videos. Mia was first.

I was concerned at first when I saw we were all present. It usually resulted in one leader asking for the initiate to shoot someone. A particularly unimaginative fear.

But the need to belong with us, well that was acceptable. A drive to be part of the team, I had been right, she would be a valuable addition to Dauntless.

The comments were pretty standard until she had been compared to Tris and Four, although my gut told me it was more about the comparison to Four. Who she hated. The girl had good taste.

At which point the crazy little stiff thought she could take Max. Fucking Brilliant.

I've seen lots of things in fear sims, never the leader of Dauntless get his arse handed to him by an initiate. I would be sneaking myself a copy of this for my own entertainment.

The it changed. She was fighting Four. I glanced over to him. A tick in his jaw betraying the tension.

"Her emotions were so high, the sim tripped into the second fear." Tris explained as the video was cut short.

I looked at Four, "Do you know what that was about? What she seems to think you knew?"

Four just looked at me with confusion. "No, I didn't know her before she came here. And I haven't had much to do with her so far." Of course, she went to Marcus after Four left, was that what she blamed him for?

 **AN: Thanks again to those of you who have reviewed. Lots more to come!**

 **Charlatan**


End file.
